Armin? Armout?
by peetapuff
Summary: OCxArmin. Abbi has been crushing hard for Armin but doesn't know how to tell him. Eren comes up with a crazy idea that could help get them together. Will it work? sorry I suck at summaries. This is my first Attack on titan fanfic so let me know what you think please :) A/N: I do not own the characters. Modern day setting.
1. Chapter 1

I see him before he sees me. That blonde, bowl cut hair do. His big ocean blue eyes that hold so much intelligence. Armin Arlert, my brain practically sighs at the sight of him. *SNAP* I'm pulled out of my thoughts by the snapping of fingers in front of my face. I turn to my brown haired friend and blush, knowing he caught me staring at the blonde.

"Oh uh sorry Eren," I can feel the heat that has crept onto my cheeks. The brown haired boy known as Eren, throws me a friendly smile.

"It's okay Abigail. So would you like to meet at my dorm room before we head to 'The Basement' tonight?" He's Caribbean green eyes sparkle. I nod smiling lightly.

…..

I dress in a casual black crop top and black skinny jeans, along with some black knee high boots. My blonde hair thrown in a messy ponytail. I make my way across campus towards the Sina dorms (the boy's dorms) boots clacking on the hard pavement beneath my feet. I reach Eren's door in no time and knock gently waiting. To my surprise Eren doesn't answer, instead I'm met with those big ocean eyes and warm smile, a light coating of pink appearing on my cheeks. "Abbi, glad to see you made it," he steps aside letting me come in, I throw a small smile back showing I acknowledge him. Everyone is already here, _they were waiting on you dipshit_. I look up casting my eyes over the group of friends in front of me. Sasha and Connie are standing off to the side, Connie's trying to wrestle a bag of potato chips out of Sasha's grip. On the couch I spot Ymir and in her lap is Krista, _So cute together._ At the other end of the couch sits Jean who is leaning in and whisper something into Marco's ear, that makes his cheek go red. Mikasa is standing off with Eren, looks like she's giving him a lecture on what not to do when we reach the club. I giggle to myself lightly. I feel someones hip bump mine and look over to Armin. Noticing his outfit, the unbuttoned flannel shirt, with a white undershirt, paired with his faded blue jeans, hole in the knee and then his raggedy converse. He smiles wide. "So everyone nominated you to accompany me as being the other sober "adult"' I giggle as he air quotes 'adults'. "Are you fine with that?" I nod slightly. I'm not one for drinking anyway. Everyones ready to go and like that we're out the door.

….

Armin and I sit at the booth, watching over everyone's belongings and watching as they dance. I look over at Armin and begin to zone out. I'm too busy studying his facial features to bother about anything else. He turns to look at me, catching me staring. I duck my head to hide my blushing cheeks, just as Eren stumbles over. _He's such a lightweight._ He leans over the table, ruffling Armin's hair and smooshing my cheeks. He sits back and just watches us. Taking in our reactions and thinking, which in his state is probably harder than usually. He comes to a conclusion on something, as he rests his elbow on the table he points between. "You'd make a cute *hiccup* couple," He smiles drunkingly, as Armin and I both blush. Eren stays with, causing a little awkward tension after what he just said. We stay at the club for a couple more hours before we leave. Dragging all our drunken friends back to their campus dorms. I lay in my bed that night, wondering if Armin likes me and if he did would we really make a cute couple. Do I want to be in a relationship with Armin and those gorgeous ocean blue eyes? Why can't Armin like a simple girl like me?


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the SnK characters… sadly**

….

We are all lucky that today is the start of the weekend. As everyone who had been drinking last night, wake with awful hangovers. I quietly grab my copy of 'Beautiful Creatures' and make my way to the door, Trying not to disturb Mikasa and Sasha on my way out of my dorm room. I step out into the warm morning sun and start my trek across campus to the big oak tree. It's my favourite spot to read, being shady, quiet and quite comfortable. I nestle in between some of the big, thick roots that stick out of the ground at the base of the tree. Flipping my book open to were a slip of paper was nestled to hold my page. I'm not sure how long I had been reading for, all I know is when I feel a hand on my shoulder I almost jump out of my skin. I turn to find Armin standing there, biting his lip as if to hold back a smile.

"Mind if I join you?" He motions to an empty spot next to me. I nod my head, blushing slightly. "I didn't know you came to this spot," He tilted his head while saying that, taking a seat. I just look at him for a few seconds.

"Oh-uh… yeah. I come here whenever I get free time," I give a small smile. And notice that Armin is holding a book in his hands. He nods, understandingly and shifts until he is comfortable. "Hey Armin, what are you reading?" Curiosity got the better of you. He holds his book out for you to see. 'The Hunger Games' the title printed clearly across the front.

"It's my favourite book, so don't judge," He holds it in his lap, looking down at it, blushing slightly.

"It's my favourite too," I reply. You spend the next couple hours discussing books and comparing books to their movies. I find out his favourite colour is turquoise and his favourite animal is a frog. I stand and look at Armin. "I'm sorry but excuse me, I gotta tinkle,"

"I'll wait here," He smiles. I get up and quickly make my way to the bathroom, face palming on the way over. _Nice job, dick wad. Just gotta tinkle, who says that?_ The facial expressions I make, as I lecture myself is obviously weird as I get strange looks from people I pass.

…..

After finishing my 'tinkle' I happily walk back to Armin. The oak comes into view and I notice Armin isn't alone. I realise who it is and my stomach knots in… jealousy? Annie. I've always secretly disliked and distrusted Annie. I don't have a reason too but maybe it's because everyone knows she likes Armin, and they are all rooting for them. My pace slows and then fully stops, when she wraps her arms around him, he returns it, wrapping his arms tightly around her and resting his head on her shoulder. My throat tightens and my eyes sting with the want to cry. I race over there, grabbing my book, accidentally bumping Armin and Annie. He looks at me and I can't help the tear that slides down my cheek. Worry flashes across his face. But before he can do or say anything, I've spun around and raced away, back to my dorm room. Only then do I let the tears all fall and the sobs to be muffled into my pillow. That's when I realise, Armin would never be interested in me and that tears me apart.

…..

 **A/N: Please let me know what you think so far of this fanfic.. Please leave a review, it'd be much appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for any mistakes made, either spelling or punctuation, in following chapter or previous chapters.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the SnK characters.**

 **…** **.**

I stayed couped up in my room the whole weekend. Studying and trying to get a certain blonde, blue eyed boy off my mind. Actually trying to ignore everyone altogether. Mikasa and Sasha give me my space, although they have tried getting me to 'spill the beans' as Sasha put it. My phone vibrated on the bed next to me, I looked over at the screen, noticing the name. 'Blue-eyed cutie'. I let it go to message bank. So far I had 100 or more missed calls from Armin and give or take a few more text messages. My studies weren't enough to preoccupy my mind, so I began to work on my English paper which was so far from being complete. My fingers raced across my keyboard, tapping away frantically, at least now I could say I had started it. I was two and a half pages through when a knock resonated from my door. I grumbled under my breath but got off my bed making my way over. I unlocked the door and threw it open.  
"For the last time! I DON'T WANT TOooo-"I cut my words short as I looked up to meet those Caribbean green eyes. My cheeks went up in flames, as Eren lifted his hands in mock surrender. "I'm so sorry Eren, I thought you were Mikasa or Sasha," I look down at my bare feet, wiggling my toes.

"It's fine," He gives a light chuckle and ruffles my hair, which probably feels gross and greasy, from not washing it, after the incident. "Am I allowed in?" He gestured over my shoulder.

I nodded and moved aside letting him in. It was only then that I grew self-conscious, my clothes consisted of a baggy shirt that hung around my knees. My hair was a mess, sticking up every which way. My room was even worse, paper and clothes littered my floor along with a few plates and glasses. Eren took a seat on my bed, obviously not minding the mess. _If my father were here, boy I'd be in a lot of shit._ The thought flashes through my mind quickly. I look back up at Eren, his eyes were already on me. I returned to my spot at the head of my bed, in the mess that were my English notes and my open laptop with my half a story.  
"So what brings you to my dump?" he smiles at my comment and situates himself so he can better look at me.

"I heard what happened the other day and well since you obviously aren't answering your phone," I cast a look over to it, "I thought I'd come and see if you were still alive," he joked and gave a small chuckle, but his face grew serious.

"I'm fine," I fake a smile. It isn't fooling Eren. He's the one person I can't lie to.

"Look Armin told me what happened and he's worried," He shuffles a little closer, placing a hand on my knee. "Abbi, what happened? Why did you run off on Armin?"

I sigh deeply and give in, I recount to Eren what had happened and I confess that I like Armin… Like a lot. Which earns a smile. "When I saw him hugging Annie, it just put my stomach in knots," I fiddle with my fingers not wanting to look at Eren. "It just hurt, seeing him happy with her," Eren pats my hand lightly. He moves his hand under my chin and tilts it up so my blue eyes and staring into his green ones.

"why not tell him how you feel?" I broke out in laughter, until I realised he was serious. I settled down and shrugged my shoulders.

"Because I believe he doesn't like me that way Eren," I sigh. "How could he like someone like me? It's just better if he doesn't know," Now it's Eren's time to sigh.

"Just so you know, Armin has been freaking out, wondering if you were okay," He smiles a little. "It's all he talked about and let's just say Connie is getting a little tired of it, so just message him," I nod and promise myself I'll do that later.

"Eren what do I do? About getting Armin to like me?" I look up at Eren hopefully. He can come up with some pretty wild plans but I'm willing to try anything.

"Hmmm, how about this?" Eren rambles on about a plan and I got to admit it sounds okay. The plan is to get random guys to flirt with me and do cute things and we're going to see if Armin does anything about it. After Eren leaves, I flop down on my bed, sending papers sailing into the air. I reach for my phone and slide it open, looking through the messages from Armin, which mainly consist of him asking if I was okay or if he had done something wrong.

Abbi: Hey Armin, sorry for ignoring your calls and texts… A lot of studying. I'm fine J you didn't do anything wrong

A reply came right after.

Blue-eyed cutie: You promise you're okay? I'd hate to think you aren't. I was worried sick about you.

My heart skipped a beat and I held my phone to my chest for a second. _Armin was worried… about me? He probably feels that way about everyone if something like this happened._

Abbi: I promise I'm okay, don't you worry anymore. It's getting late though so um I guess…. Goodnight

Blue-eyed cutie: As long as you're okay, I'm okay J Goodnight, rest well ducky :p

You giggled as Armin used your nickname. He gave it to you, after you came to school dressed as a duck for book week, back in grade 4. He's the only one allowed to use it, last time someone else used it, they got a whack up the back of the head. With a small smile on your lips, you drift off into a peaceful sleep.

….

 **A/N: Can anyone guess who Abbi's dad is, just from the little hint? Also please let me know what you think or if you have any ideas or something you want included in the story. I'd love to hear what you lovely people have to say**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yes my lovely's… Two updates in one day** **How lucky for you. I was bored at school so I thought I could write a bit more, since I skipped on the weekend. But I hope you enjoy nonetheless.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the SnK characters.**

….

I woke bright and early, getting ready for my English lecture with Mr Erwin Smith. He was a great teacher, handsome, well built, but he seemed more fitted for a role of principal/ head honcho, rather than just a teacher, but nevertheless it seemed he loved his job. Not that it was important but we all knew that he was gay, but that didn't affect his teaching. I throw on a plain pink summer dress, placing my blonde hair in a quick braid and after slinging my bag over my shoulder, raced out the door. My flats making a light tapping sound as I skipped down the stairs. I slowed my pace once outside, realising I had plenty of time to get to my lecture. _The sun is awfully bright for this time of morning._ I shielded my eyes a little. I smiled politely at any of the passing students and listened to sound of birds tweeting in the various trees that were placed around. It wasn't until I got into the main square of campus, did I look up at the big clock. 9:50 (am) is what was upon the clock face. I whipped my head around to double check it. "Shit I'm Gonna be late!" I started to run hoping to make it to my class at ten, the starting time. I rounded the last corner to class and ran head on into someone else. I fell backwards onto my butt with a thud. "Tch..." Agitated I looked up, only to be staring into those ocean blue orbs. He held out a hand towards me and I took it shakily. A light pink creeping up onto my cheeks. "S-sorry about that Armin,"

"Its fine, running late?" he questioned. I nodded and only then realised he still had hold of my hand, I saw a slight blush on his cheeks as he dropped my hand. "You better get going then," He smiled lightly and continued on his way, I watched him go before shaking my head and making my way into my class, sneaking into my seat.

….

"Trying to sneak in?" Erwin's booming voice echoed through the room. _How did he know, he's back is to us, he's facing the board._ I stood frozen, he turned to look at me and I shook out of my daze. Looking down ashamed. He pointed to my seat "I'd like to see you after class Miss Jones," I knew I was in trouble. Everyone knew when he used last names, it meant something bad. I sighed and took my seat. The lecture dragged on. Learning how to write good detailed storylines tends to get boring. When the lecture ended, I packed all my books and stationery away and slumped my way to the front of the room towards Mr. Smith's desk. I stood patiently waiting for him to look up. I cleared my throat as if to get his attention.  
"I'm going to need to speak to your parents," Was all that he said. He didn't give a reason, hell he didn't even look up at me. My mouth fell open and I stared for a few seconds before it sunk in.

"Uh Mr Smith why?" My mouth had gone dry and my brows had furrowed together.

"Your last essay barely got over the marking line. I only need to speak to them, to see if there is an alternative way of getting you to study or something," He sighed heavily.

"Yes sir. Also it's not them… It's just him," At that his head looked up, confused. "My mother passed away when I was little, so it's just my father," He nodded in understanding and flicked his hand to the door.

"You may go now," That was the end of that.

…..

I made my way towards the main square, knowing my friends were all waiting there for me. I rounded the corner and heard their loud chatter and laughter. Once in sight of them I heard them all calling out to me, shouting 'hi' or 'wassup'. But as I got closer a guy from my English class came running up to me. I had never really talked to him but I knew his name at least. Franz.

"Abbi! Abbi!" He stopped right in front of me, a smile playing along his lips. I looked at him, raising an eyebrow. All my friends were watching, Eren didn't seem too interested, which meant he knew something. "You okay? Mr. Smith wasn't too harsh on you was he?" He nudged me jokingly and winked. I blushed lightly and shook my head. _Why would he even care? He doesn't really even kn- oooh the plan._ It finally sank in.

"N-no. Just wants to speak to my dad," At the mention of my dad he flinched, obviously because he had heard all the stories of him.

"Yeouch, well I hope your dad doesn't go too hard on you," He placed a hand on my shoulder softly, "So why does he want to talk to your dad?" He placed his other hand on my other shoulder, with a sly smirk on his face.

"Ap-apparently I didn't do too well on the last exam," I stuttered out a little. He gave my shoulders a quick squeeze and leant right in, next to my ear. "I could always be your tutor," He pulled back and I knew my face was tomato red. He gave an over dramatic bite of his lip. I nodded quickly.

"Y-yeah… I'd like that," He gave me a hug and left, letting me go back to my friends who had long stopped looking, all except Armin, who seemed distracted. But once he saw me looking, he shook his head and turned back to Eren. As soon as I joined them, they all pounced, asking questions.

"Who was he?"

"He's kinda cute," That one earned Sasha a hit on her arm. "Not as cute as you Connie,"

'What did he want?"

The last questioned surprised me. Maybe it was the question or maybe it was who asked the question. But when I looked up into the face, framed by a blonde, bowl cut I knew he was serious.

"Is he your boyfriend?"

I looked up at Armin in shock. I waited a little, processing what he just asked. I shook my head furiously. "No no no no no," I put my hands up. "nothing like that. At all. He just asked to help tutor me," I blushed a little. Armin relaxed and his face softened.

"Why is he asking to tutor you Abbi?" I turned to Ymir. I looked down at my hands after seeing all their gazes turn back to me.

"I- uh – um – I didn't do too well on my last essay… so Mr. Smith is going to talk to my dad," Everyone tensed. They all knew what my dad was like.

"You better clean your room then Abbi. Or your dad is gonna kill you," Eren laughed and the others joined in.

…..

 **A/N: Let me know what you think, ideas or even some pointers on how I could make it better.  
By the way, Abbi took on her mother's maiden name, so people didn't start treating her differently because of her dad. **


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SnK CHARACTERS.**

It had been a few days since the incident with Mr. Smith and my dad was meant to be visiting in a few days. Does that mean I've cleaned my room? No, not yet. Does that mean I should clean my room? Um yeah definitely. But instead Eren invited me over to his dorm for a movie marathon. He's invited me over a lot lately. Mainly to just hang out with all our friends for board games or something. I don't know who else is going but who cares. I grab my pillow, my sleeping bag, backpack full of snacks, figuring I can just duck back to my dorm tomorrow to change clothes. As of right now I'm wearing sweat pants and a loose shirt. I pass Sasha and Mikasa on my way out, wishing them luck on their studying and make my way across campus. I pass Thomas on my way, throwing him a friendly smile, which he returns. He's tutored me twice since that day, and he's pretty helpful. I've figured out he doesn't flirt unless Armin is around, which is a relief as it's not too awkward. I reach Eren's dorm and knock three times. Eren greets me, pulling me inside quickly. I see that it's just Eren, Armin and I. Armin is organising the order of movies we will watch and Eren is getting snacks ready.

"Hey I hope you don't mind but I brought a few things too," I approach the kitchenette counter that Eren is behind, pulling my bag off my back.

"What'd you bring?" Eren pops a container of popcorn in the microwave.

"I brought jelly babies, M&M's, Doritos, um pods and that fudge Armin likes," I mumble the last part. I know Eren heard, as he wiggles his eyebrows. I bring the food over to the small coffee table next to the couches, tipping it over. Armin flops onto the couch. His face lights up when he sees the fudge.

"Ducky you brought fudge!? For me!?" His smile is spread wide across his face, showing his perfect teeth. I blush lightly, with a small nod. He jumps up and pulls me into a tight hug, suffocating me.

"Can't….breath…" I gasp out. Armin lets me go, a little bashful at how tight he had hold. Eren comes over, popcorn in hand and sits next to Armin on the couch. I position myself on the floor, laying stomach down. They switch the first movie on and I catch them both smirking before I look away. My eyes focus on the title, 'Annabelle'. They know I hate horror/thriller movies. Obviously doing this to see how long I'll last. _Abbi you can do this, prove to them you're stronger than you look._ I jump a couple times during the movie, but nothing too bad. It was actually a pretty stupid movie. By the time we've watched about 5 movies, Armin is on the floor next to me, as Eren has sprawled out on the couch asleep. I forget what movie it is we are watching, all I know is my face is half hidden in my pillow. All our snacks are gone and I'm too scared to sleep. I look over to Armin, he's watching intently, his face only illuminated by the light cast from the television. He's eyes so blue from this angle, he's nose so cute and button like. My eyes travel down to his lips, so plump and rosy. _I wonder what they'd feel like against mine. Is he a good kisser or a bad one? Would he use tongue? Are they as soft as they look?_ His lips turn up in a smile, I look up a bit, to see he's staring right at me. Our eyes lock and I look away.

"You okay?" Armin has moved a little closer so his voice is a whisper. I nod, giving off a yawn. He chuckles. "Can't sleep now?"

"No." I glare at him. "You guys are dicks, for picking all horror and thriller movies," His eyes go wide.

"Hey it was all Eren's idea, he hid all the other movies and I can't find them," My face softens and I sigh. Armin moves a little closer. "I'll stay with you so nothing can hurt you," He gives off a weak smile, knowing well that he isn't physically strong. I nod, liking his gesture. He wraps an arm around me cautiously, pulling me so I'm lying on my side. He drags me towards him so my back is against his chest. _He's spooning me._ My face heats up, like the concrete on a summer's day. _He's just being friendly, after all you have been friends since grade 1._ His warmth is inviting and soon enough I've passed out.

…..

I'm awoken by the feel of someone shaking me. I sleepily swat at their hands, but they grip them tightly. Alarmed, my eyes fly open. I'm looking into Armin's gorgeous eyes, I smile but he doesn't smile back. I furrow my brows and he nods his head to the side. I follow the way he nodded and see the tip of shiny, black shoes. _I know those shoes from somewhere_. My eyes travel up. Business pants, business jacket, cravat, until my eyes finally meet his steel grey ones.

"D-dad?"

….

 **A/N: So my lovely's if you hadn't guessed it, Abbi's dad is LEVI! And boy is she in trouble *laughs awkwardly* Any who, let me know what you think, leave a review. Even if this fanfic doesn't tickle your fancy, let me know what I could do to make it better** **J**

 **OH ALSO I'd like to thank my LOVELIEST FOLLOWER Animelovernonn! Your amazing and I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Would you look at that. TWO UPDATES IN ONE DAY YET AGAIN! I get really bored in class** **L** **Also would like to thank** **No-Amy007 for the follow and favourite** **J** **Stay lovely**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the SnK characters!**

Sitting on the couch, in between Eren and Armin. Levi pacing in front of us. His eyes hard and narrowed. Apparently he had come a few days early to get away from work. He had gone to my dorm first, not listening to Mikasa and Sasha when they told him I wasn't there. _Shit, he's seen my room._ My eyes widen slightly. They told him I was here and when he came in, he found Armin, snuggled up next me.

"You weren't meant to be here for a few more days," I grumble, looking at his shoes. He stops pacing and stands right in front of me, glaring.

"Tch… Wanted more time to spend with your boyfriend rather than see your own father," I blush hard as he refers to Armin as my boyfriend, I can see the pink rise on Armin's cheeks too.

"Oh S-Sir, We aren't dating. J-just friends," Armin stutters, not being able to hold Levi's gaze. _Not that I'd complain if we were dating._ Levi ignores Armin.

"I raised you better Abbi. Your dorm room is disastrous. This place is a mess and what does your teacher need to see me about, bad grades." He straightens a little and points to the door. I'm sorry Armin and Eren. I get up, grabbing my things and head for the door. "Damn brat," Levi mutters as we walk out.

….

After spending hours, scrubbing, wiping, vacuuming, and folding my clothes. The floor of my dorm room could be seen. As well as the bed being made. It was all done until my dad was satisfied. Levi also made Sasha and Mikasa clean their rooms, up to his standards. The rest of the day was spent quietly, with Levi being a little softer, he sat down and asked Mikasa and Sasha how everything was. I grabbed my phone out, sliding it open to send a text.

ABBI: Hey Armin, I'm sorry about dad L but thank you for last night.

About a second later i got a reply. _Wow that was fast._

BLUE-EYED CUTIE: Don't worry about ducky, I know Levi can be a bit of a clean one. No problem, you need to come around more J

ABBI: Oh he sure can be a pain in my ass. Haha if I get time. Also thank you for helping sleep last night :$

My cheeks went hot at the memory of his arm around me.

BLUE-EYED CUTIE: I hope you get time, I like when we get to hang out. Don't worry about it. It was nice

 _It was nice? What did he mean by that? Ugh phones need fonts for different feelings, like for sarcasm, flirting… wait not flirting or he would know…_

BLUE-EYED CUTIE: Thanks for the fudge, I'm glad you remembered. Also you uh you left little girls stuff bag :$

 _'_ _Girl stuff bag'? What does he mean by th-?_ I race over to my backpack ripping open the front pouch and seeing the little purse missing. _Shit he saw it, he knows what's in it._

"Abbi, Come on, off to your teacher!" Levi called from the little living room.

…..

 **A/N: Ooh what's in the bag? Anyone of you Lovely's got an idea of what it could be?  
Let me know what you think of this chapter, it'd be very much appreciated ****J**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello lovely's, so sorry I haven't updated for a little bit. Been super busy with Halloween and all, BUT I'M BACK! So here is the new chapter. Enjoy.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the SnK characters**

…..

I left Levi to speak with Erwin, thinking it be better I not stay in the room. I waited outside in the corridor, sliding down the wall onto the floor. I pulled my legs up to my chest and rest my head onto my knees, my arms encircling my legs in a sort of hug. _Ugh I can't believe I had been so careless to have left that bag there. I hope he didn't go through it. It's bad enough that he saw the pads and condoms, but what if he had seen those? Eren already knows, but I never wanted Armin to know. He always worries about everyone so much as it is. I don't want him to like me out of pity either. Ugh why did I do that?_ At some point during my internal lecture, someone had slid down the wall next to me. I can't be bothered to look up, I actually feel a little dizzy. _It's all because you left your little tablets in that bag dip shit._ I turn my head to the side to at least acknowledge who it is. His face is screwed up in concern and his Caribbean eyes hold a lot of worry, I try and smile but I feel too weak. He wraps an arm around my shoulders pulling me close to rest my head on him.

"Did you take your tablet this morning?" I shake my head softly.

"I left them in your bathroom," the words barely escape my lips, and when they do they are barely audible. Eren shakes his head and sighs.

"Armin told me he found your little bag. I didn't know your tablets were in there," I hum in response and close my eyes. At the same time the door to my right opens and my dad walks out, his face as stoic as ever. That is until he sees me. His eyes give off a way of panic before he goes back to being bland. He clears his throat, causing Eren to jump up and for some reason salute him. As soon as he's up and standing, I can't hold myself sitting, I fall sideways, my cheek hitting the floor. There's going to be a bruise there tomorrow. Levi glares at Eren hard. Eren reaches down and helps me up, Levi annoyed at what happened, grabs my arm and hooks it around his shoulder, before picking me up like a baby.

"Tch… Did you forget to take your tablet?" He holds me gently. Eren tells him that I left them at his place.

"I'll drop them off after my lecture sir," Eren gently rubs my arm. Levi gives a stern nod and turns to leave, being careful not to jolt me too hard. I can't keep my eyes open any longer and fatigue sets in.

…..

LEVI"S POV:

 _Tch damn brat, how could she not keep spare in her dorm. At least Eren was there to support her._ I place her down in her bed. Sasha and Mikasa ambushed me with questions when I walked in, but I flicked them off with the wave of a hand. I stay by her side, not leaving; she is my little girl after all. I look down at her from my chair, her cheek a deep red colour. _That's going to bruise_. I sigh and settle my thoughts on something else. _Erwin Smith is handsome and seems like a great teacher. I see that he only wants the better for Abbi. He's tall. But then again the only person I know that isn't taller than me is my darling Abbi. His eyes as blue as the sky on a sunny day. His eyebrows though. A snicker escaped my lips. Fucking caterpillars. I can't believe he asked me to dinner, even if it is to talk about Abbi's education more. I don't even know if he's gay or bi-sexual. Will it go well? Is he interested in me? Abbi does need another head family figure in her life so would she accept?_ The thoughts went on and on like this for an hour or more. A knock sounded at the door. My face fell into its usual scowl. I cracked the door open a little and Sasha stood there, fidgeting slightly.

"Armin's at the door," With that said she scurried away before I could answer.

….

 **A/N: What do you think Abbi needs to take tablets for?  
Let me know what you think about this chapter. Also it's my first time at least trying to be Levi.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey, I hope that by posting two chapters, it sort of makes up for my slackness.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the SnK characters**

…

LEVI'S POV CONT..

I slipped out of Abbi's room and headed to the door. I almost ripped it open. I rolled my eyes at the flash of fear that crossed Armin's face.

"What do you want brat?" I crossed my arms and watched him. He held up a small bag, belonging to Abbi.

"Is it okay I come in and see her? Eren told me that she wasn't feeling well," i grabbed the bag from Armin and started to go through it. Armin stood watching a little confused, until I pulled out the sheet of little pills.

"You know where her room is I gather, so sure." I walked off grabbing a glass of water on my way. Armin trailing behind me.

…..

(Back to Abbi's POV)

Someone taps at my shoulder, their tapping getting slightly faster. I open my eyes slowly. They feel so heavy. I look up into Levi's grey eyes and smile a little. He lets a smile slip onto his face for a brief second before the poker face is back. He helps me sit up and pushes a glass into my hand and a small tablet into the other. I get the hint and pop the tablet in my mouth, tipping some water in as well. It slides down easily.

"Armin's here to see you. I'll leave you two to talk," He turns to leave and that's when I notice Armin standing in the door way. I freeze a little. "Also don't forget your tablets next time brat,"

With that Levi leaves the room. Armin closes the door behind him as he slips onto my bed. His eyes roaming my face. "What happened?"

I blush a little and look away. "I uh I felt dizzy. So I sat on the ground while I waited for Levi to finish with Erwin. I felt weak. And I realised I hadn't taken my medicine. Eren found me and made sure I was going to be okay than Levi came out, But I blacked out so I don't remember anything else," I put my head in my hands and wince when I my cheek hit.

"So you don't remember how you got the bruise?" That explains why my cheek hurt. I shake my head, causing a silent pause to fall. Armin fidgets with his fingers and moves a little closer. "So your medicine for what? I've known you since… God knows when and I've never heard about medicine,"

I sigh and look Armin in the face. "I have an Iron deficiency."

….

 **A/N: Sorry it's only a short chapter though. But please review**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the SnK characters.**

…..

"Since when have you had an iron deficiency?" Armin's eyes wide as he searches my face. "And why have you never told me?"

I squirm a little in my spot. Not really wanting to talk about it. He moves closer and brushes his hand against my face, moving a strand of hair. I look up into his eyes and can't help what slips from my mouth.

"Well I've never had a motherly figure. Levi is all I've had... But there was one day I remember I was really little," I sigh. "I was in so much pain. My stomach felt like it was going to explode. Thinking it was just a stomach bug or something I didn't tell dad. I was outside on my wooden fort; I was getting ready to slide down the fireman pole. I waved to dad before I did so. But I doubled over in so much pain and fell off onto the ground. I was crying hysterically. My dad rushed over, a look of sheer panic and fear all over his face," I take a deep breath, tears threatening to spill. "He rang the ambulance and I was taken to hospital. When I woke after an operation, my dad was by my side, holding my hand tightly. I could tell he had been crying. I had internal bleeding Armin." Armin had a look of pure shock on his face. "I had a stomach ulcer. I was four years old Armin. It took the ulcer four years to develop until it was bad enough. Doctors say it had been because I was born premature."

"Why did you never tell me? Does anyone else know?" Armin's eyes sparkle with unshed tears. This is why I didn't want to tell him. He feels sorry for me. I shake my head.

"I didn't want people knowing. Remember when I'd show up for school in winter clothes, during spring? It was because I had too many bruises, from skipping tablets," Stray tears swept down my face. "Eren knows, but that was because he saw all my bruises when he was over visiting with his parents,"

Armin moved closer, gently wrapping his arms around me in a hug. I stay like this for a few minutes before I pull away. "You can't tell anyone and you have to act like this didn't happen, oh and also, you can't mention to anyone ever, about what I told you about my dad!"  
He nods and casts me a concerned look before getting up and leaving.

…..

 **A/N: Did any of you wonderful readers expect this to happen?  
Please leave a review and let me know what you think. If you have an ideas or things you'd like to happen within this fanfic PM me and let me know. All suggestion and comments welcome.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So new chapter yay! Okay let's spice things up a bit. If you can tell me what anime this following quote is from. I'll make you a character that will be featured for a chapter or two.  
** ** _"An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, And evil for evil"_**

…..

It's been a few days since the iron incident and during that time I had spent some more time hanging with Eren and Armin. Armin always casting worried glances at me, which I ignored. Eren's plan doesn't seem to be affecting Armin, lets just say that half the guys in my English class that are single has hit on me in one way or another. I had another tutor lesson with Franz and he's actually a better tutor than I thought. I Told Levi about my feelings for Armin, the night he was leaving, and apparently it's not very subtle. But he did say he only knew because of fatherly intuition. It's a Friday and my last class my minor in children services. The class seems to drag on as the teacher, an old dinosaur, lectures us about not answering questions the right way. The bruise on my cheek isn't as bad as it first was, but it's still a light purple. As soon as class is dismissed, I race off to my dorm. Tonight we are all going to 'The basement'. We all meet at the main campus square, Most of the girls in jeans in t-shirts, except for me. Eren picked my outfit which consisted of a small, black cocktail dress, that sat mid thigh. Luckily I got to pick flats, otherwise I'm pretty sure Eren would've picked stripper heels.

…..

We grabbed our usual booth and lucky Armin and I, We got stuck being the sober "adults"…. AGAIN. I walked up to the bar to get some cokes for Armin and I. As I was standing there two guys came and stood on either side of me. The guy to my right was a fairly tall, well built, blonde and looked a little up himself. The guy to my left was taller than the blonde, very slender, brunette and he looked a little shy. They introduced themselves, the blonde being called Riener and the brunette Bertholdt. Unique names. After introducing myself they looked to each other and back.

"Your eyes are a really beautiful blue," Bertholdt merely hums. Reiner leans against the bar counter, looking me up and down.

"Damn girl, you're looking fine tonight," He seems so confident of himself. A light pink dusting my cheeks.

"Reiner, the poor girl is not a piece of meat," he looks into my eyes. "She is merely a masterpiece,"

Reiner scoffs, causing my attention to turn to him. He's looking at Bertholdt as if he's stupid. I cast a glance over my shoulder at Armin, he's looking right at me. He looks angry. Reiner hooks a finger under my chin, turning my head to look back at him. His lips turn up in a smirk.

"Are you a parking ticket?" I stare dumbly at him, not getting wht he's asking. "Because you've got fine written all over you,"

I blush at the realisation and he bites his lip. Bertholdt groans and I hear him sigh 'not again'. I open my mouth to say something but get cut off.

"Mmmm baby are you a light? Because I have the need to turn you on," I pale slightly at the comment. He brings a hand down to rest on my waist. I look at it distractedly. _Crap, what do I do?_

…..

 **A/N: Oooo what's she going to do? Guys I'm procrastinating by writing these chapters and I don't know whether to feel ashamed or oddly satisfied**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: First time doing Armin's point of view guys. So let me know what you think…. Please. If you have any pointers or anything let me know. Also I'd like to say that there will be a new character coming into play, next chapter.** **Animeloveralxi found where the quote came from first (btw it was code breaker)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the SnK characters.**

…

Armin's POV:

Abbi gets up to leave and I watch her sway her hips over to the bar. _She is pretty, and I'm lucky to have her as a friend_. I watch as two guys saunter over to her. One on each side. A tall blonde and then a taller brunette. My stomach starts twisting and an over whelming sense of anger bubbles up. I watch as each of the guys talk to her. I can't hear what they are saying, but I don't like the look the blonde guy is giving her. Abbi's looking between them as they talk to her. The brunette seeming quite shy. The blonde glares at the brunette for some reason. I watch as Abbi turns back to look at me. Her cheeks are lightly dusted in pink and she looks a little uncomfortable. I just glare in her direction wanting to wave her back over. My stomach drops when I see the blonde hook a finger under her chin and turn her back. _I want to wipe that smirk right off his face._ When he places his hand on her waist, I jump to my feet. _She doesn't want your filthy ape hands on her_. I stomp my way over there.

"Abbi, are these guys bothering you?" I basically spit the words out. She turns to look at me, her blue eyes big.

…..  
Abbi's Pov:

I turn to look at Armin. I didn't even hear him come over. I open my mouth to reply, when I feel the hand on my waist tighten and pull me back a little.

"Sweetcheeks here is fine. She doesn't need you coming over and spoiling her fun," Reiner smirks and pulls me a little closer. Bertholdt stands awkwardly next to us. Armin's face begins to turn a shade of red. I can tell his beginning to get pissed off.

"Look you blonde ape back off," Reiner just ignores Armin's remark. "Just leave her alone!"

Armin's hands are clenched at his sides and people are starting to stare. _I've never seen him like this_. My own stomach begins to boil and I push Reiner off, taking a step forward and before I know it I can't control what comes out of my mouth.

"I can take care of myself Armin," I cross my arms just watching him and I swear I actually see his eye twitch.

"It didn't seem like you wanted them talking and touching you,"

"Even if I didn't, I can handle it myself," I turn up my nose trying to get my point across. Armin shakes his head, not backing down.

"You would only cause a mess," He wasn't holding back. "That you'd have to get out of by YOURSELF," Armin struck a nerve.

"I WOULDN'T EVEN BE IN THIS MESS, IF YOU JUST REALISED I LIKE YOU ARMIN!" The club goes quiet. Even the DJ has turned off the music. Everyone is looking at us. Armin's mouth is agape and he's speechless. What I just confessed sinks in and before anyone can do anything, I'm out the door, running back to campus and the safety of my dorm.

I grab my duffle bag from my closet, throwing clothes and necessities into it. I call Levi to pick me up explaining what happened and within a few minutes we are in his car on our way back to my real home.

Once inside I collapse onto my knees, bursting into tears. Levi comes over, kneeling next to me, wrapping his arms around me holding me close. He pats my hair trying to get me to calm down. His face the same blank expression the entire time.

"D-dad, WH-why couldn't h-h-he just …. Realise it?" My sobs begin to die down. Levi just sighs and carries me to my bed.

"Go to sleep. That's what you need right now," I snuggle into my bed, which hasn't changed since I left.

…..

 **A/N: What's Armin think about this? What would you think if you were in this situation?**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey lovely's new chapter, enjoy**

…..

Annie's POV:

A smirk appears on my lips but leaves quickly. I saunter back over to Moon. She spots me and an evil smirk spreads across her face at the scene that had played out before us moments ago. She skips over, the smirk never leaving her face. She tucks her long, ginger hair behind her ears, her dark brown eyes sparkling. She hums happily and grabs my hands. My face stays blank but on the inside I feel warmth spread throughout.

"You know what this means right Annie?" She cocks her head to the side, watching me. I nod my head to answer her. She swings our arms side to side, as if we are dancing. "Can we torture her just a little bit?"

Moon has loathed Abbi, since who knows how long. She knows that Abbi has always liked Armin; Abbi never knew that moon liked him too though. _Moon and Armin would be a better match than Abbi and Armin. Hell if Abbi and Armin married their initials would both be A.A._ I nodded, knowing if I disagreed, she'd go straight to my brother and tell him that I've been a bully. Moon was manipulative like that and that's why she's my friend. She giggles lightly.

"I'm gonna go see how Armin is doing," She throws a smirk over her shoulder at me as she makes her way over. She shifts her mood to empathetic and flirty.

…..

Armin's POV:

 _What just happened? What did I do? Why did she leave? Do I tell her how I feel? It makes sense now though, everything she's done for me._ These thoughts were racing through my mind, 100 miles a minute. I sat back at our booth after she ran out. Eren and Mikasa came up to check if I was okay, I brushed them. _They deserved to have a good time tonight, I always drag them down. Why didn't Abbi tell me sooner?_ I grabbed my phone scrolling through my contacts until 'Little Angel' came up.

ARMIN: I'm sorry for whatever I said. You didn't have to leave, but we need to talk about this.

I waited a few minutes… no reply. Maybe she's a little busy right now? Even I knew that was wrong, but it gave me a little hope. I held my phone tight, willing her to reply. A soft hand brushed my shoulder; I looked up to find Moon standing there. I gave a small smile as she sat beside me. I moved over a little but she closed whatever gap was there. She was basically sitting on me.

"Armin, are you okay?" Her dark brown eyes were wide and held a look of worry.

"I'm fine... really," She smiles and grabbed my hand, holding it in hers.

"Don't worry about her," She squeezed my hand lightly, "I'm always here for you Armin"

She smiles warmly at me, fluttering her eyelashes innocently. Little did I know her intent underneath her mask. She laid her head on my shoulder and that's where it stayed until I left later that night.

…

 **A/N: The next chapter will go back to Abbi's POV. So far what do you guys think of Moon?**


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER; I do not own the SnK characters**

…

I stay with my dad for the next week. Focusing hard on my studies. I'm doing quite well on my English studies and am preparing for an exam. I have caught up completely with my minor class. The teacher though is as annoying as ever, saying we need to do things that won't go towards our grades. Dad has been getting a lot of "business calls" and "quick trips to the office" of a night. I worry about him sometimes and how he is coping with things. I haven't been meeting with Franz like I should, but I let him know what happened. I even went ahead and started using my back up phone, so I didn't have to talk to anyone. Although Eren has visited, asking a lot, and I mean A LOT, of questions.

…

 _Ugh, like 2 minutes and then I can leave._ My English lecture seems to drag on. Mr Smith seemed to be in a giddy mood and just let us revise over notes. Franz was sitting next to me, talking about who knows what. He seemed to understand that I wasn't listening, but since our tutoring lessons we have grown close as friends, so he didn't mind. Finally Mr Smith excused us. I jumped from my seat racing from the room. I knew dad was waiting for me, and well he doesn't like to wait longer then he has too. I was happily racing down the hallways, just turning round the last bend, when I bumped into someone causing me to fall on my butt. I looked up to see Annie standing there, the usual scowl on her face.

"Oh I'm so sorry Annie," I stand brushing myself off and that's when I see moon. She smirks and it makes my gut twist.

"Oh dear Abbi, You've hurt my friend," She pouts playfully. I gulp and take a step sideways. Moon follows my actions. Blocking me each time I move. "Don't think you're gonna get off easy,"

She snickers lightly and I see the smile in quickly cross Annie's face. I try to ignore Moon and go to push between the two girls. Only to be shoved back. I hear a sigh emanate from Moon's lips.

"Oh deary me Abbi. Have you lost all your manners?" She smiles lightly. "Poor Armin would never date someone with no manners like you. Actually He would NEVER EVER date someone like you. Someone that looks like a peasant,"

She glances down at my outfit. Causing me to tug a little at my band shirt, crossing my legs trying to hide the hole in my jeans. A little giggle brings me to look back up at her.

"Why would he date someone that starts with an 'A'? That's a little silly isn't it?" A frown tugs at my lips. "I spoke with Armin after you left the club on Friday,"

My head snaps up, scanning her face to see if she's lying. She isn't. She crosses her arms over her chest.

"He told me that he doesn't like," She steps aside lightly, grabbing my arm tight, before I can run. Neither as a girlfriend nor as a friend. He thinks you're an inconvenience Abbi,"

She smiles, letting me go and walking away, laughing lightly with Annie. Tears threaten to spill; I push my emotions down not wanting to believe her. _But how couldn't i?_ I ran as fast as I could, I spotted dad's car. I calmly hopped in acting as if my heart hadn't been torn to shreds.

 _Armin thinks you're an inconvenience._

….

 **A/N: Hey guys, I'm sorry for not giving two chapters each time I update. I guess I'm a little busier lately. With work, school exams, formal AND graduation coming up. But I will try and update as much as I can. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think and how feel about this.**


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER; I do not own the SnK characters  
A/N: I am terribly sorry that this chapter is very very late. Things have been… difficult to say the least lately. Writers block doesn't help either, right? But better late than never. I'm sorry that it is a short chapter, but enjoy**

 **…** **.**

I don't speak to anyone for the next few days. Not Levi, not Eren, franz… No one. I skip my classes, knowing I can watch the lectures online. Moon's words echo around my head, stuck on repeat like a broken record. _You're an inconveince… You're an inconveince…. You're an inconvience…_ I've tried to take my mind off the thought. Tried to focus on something else. Tried to draw, tried to paint, tried to write, tried to read, hell I even tried baking. But all thoughts went back to Armin and those words, it always went back to Armin. I'm sat in my bed my mind reeling through thoughts. About Armin and Moon. About all my friends and old memories. Happy memories from when we were all younger. Eren and I teaching Armin to swim in the local pool. My first sleepover, with everyone, Ymir making us all play truth or dare. A smile forms on my lips, before my chest begins to tighten and then the grip just disapates, leaving me to feel empty. _Don't you hate this empty feeling? I do. I plug it up. Watching anime and reading just to quell the sensation. It works… for a while. Only until the story ends or the anime has stopped. And then what? What are you supposed to do to stop this feeling? It's just this big empty hole in your being. Like you're missing a piece of yourself. But why? What piece could you possibly be missing? What will it take to fill it? To find the missing piece? And why has it only now surfaced? Am I going crazy?_

 _…_

 ** _Please leave a review_**


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER; I do not own the SnK characters**

 **A/N: I am terribly sorry that this chapter is very, very late. Writers block and no motivation don't make a nice or easy pair. But here you. I hope it's an ok chapter**

…..

LEVI'S POV:

I'm worried about Abbi. She barely comes out of her room, she won't tell me what happened. All I know is it has something to do with Armin. And I know I shouldn't get involved, but I just can't help it when someone hurts my little girl. I bring my hand up to knock on the wooden door. I hear some shuffling and laughter bubble out from behind it, which fuels my frustration just that little bit more. I cross my arms, tapping my foot impatiently. My stoic expression, hardening just that little bit more. Finally I hear the lock click and the door opens partially, enough for Eren to stick his head out. One look at me and his smile turns down a little, his eye brows furrow and he steps out of his room, closing the door over behind him.

"M-Mr. Ackerman, what a surprise," His eyes scan over my face.

"Is the blonde coconut here?" My voice filled with boredom. He nods his head but makes no move to get him or let me pass.

"Sir, how's Abbi going?" he wrung his hands together, something he did when he was worried and nervous. "Is she ok?"  
 _Tsk._ Knowing he wasn't going to get anything else from me, he pushed the door open, stepping inside. I stepped in behind, closing the door behind me. I turn, taking notice that it's not just Eren and Armin, but also Mikasa and Sasha.

"I need to talk with He man wanna be and Jaeger," I didn't bother waiting for a reply as I made myself comfortable on one of their couches. Mikasa and Sasha said quick goodbyes, Sasha stealing a couple of the granola bars that were sitting about. Armin and Eren sit across from me, looking fairly nervous and scared.

"I don't know what exactly happened. When someone hurts my little girl, they usually are never heard from again," I flex my fingers, inspecting my nails. I hear both boys gulp softly. "But since I'd rather not dirty my hands."

"Is everything alright with Abigail….Sir?" Eren questions again. All I can do is shake my head.

"She keeps to herself, only leaves her bedroom for school and to use the bathroom. She barely eats. And her all round happiness has faded. So you tell me. Does it sound like she is alright?" I finally divert my attention to the two speechless boys, my eyes narrowed. I get up making my way towards the door, only stopping to open it.

"Figure out what you did and fix it,"

…..

 **So I know it took me awhile to update this fic and hopefully it wont happen again. But if you could please leave a review, that would mean a lot** **thank you my lovelies and stay wonderful.**


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own SnK.**

Its been almost a week since I've gone to an actual lecture. I decide to check my emails in case new material has been sent out. I find an email from Mr. Smith and decide its best to get started on whatever this new material is, because the sooner its done the sooner I can go back to doing nothing. As my eyes are scrolling through this very short email, I notice it isn't new material, but a notice.

'Abbi,

It is of my greatest concern to inform you , that attending your lectures is apart of your final grade. If you wish to pass this class you will need to be present at the next lecture. Unless you have a medical certificate or something drastic has happened to you or a family member, which we will still need to be informed.

Hope to see you in class soon,

Sincerely, Mr. E. Smith'

Searching for my timetable, I realise that the next lecture is in fact tomorrow. Deciding that it is probably best to organise my equipment tonight and probably shower. Making my way to the bathroom, I notice the house is strangely quiet. _Dad must have to work late tonight._ Setting the water to the right temperature, I step under. I let the water wash over my body, thinking of how tomorrow could play out. Shaking my head to rid of the dreadful thoughts, I begin to wash the greasy mass that has become my hair, lathering my body in plain soap and scrubbing until my skin feels raw. After washing away the shell of dirt, I stop the water and step out to dry under the heat lamps. I catch my reflection in the mirror as I stand there, Dark circles surround my eyes, reminding me of a raccoon. Bruises brandish my skin, along my arms and stomach, from not taking my pills like I should be. _Seems like tomorrow will be sweater and makeup day._

The sound of my alarm wakes me from the nightmare I've been reliving each night. I heave myself up and out of bed, grabbing my concealer and hand mirror, applying it to my dark circles to cover them as best as I can. Once I deem it ok-looking, I reach for the sweater I laid out the night before, plain black to match my spirit at the moment. Pulling on some dark blue skinny jeans and pulling my hair up in a messy ponytail, I slip my feet into my flats, slinging my bag over my shoulder and heading out the door, calling for an uber and being on my way. Upon arriving, I make my way to the back seats, ignoring everyone as best as I could. Although I do see Franz cast a surprised yet worried look my way when he walks in.

Franz POV

As I walked through the doors to my English lecture room, I cast my eyes across the desks searching for the best spot. My eyes land on a head of messy blonde hair. _She looks like shit._ I couldn't think of anything else. But she doesn't look well. I'm surprised she came in. I go and sit a few seats from her right side. She won't look at me, she didn't even return my 'hi'. I can tell she has put something on her face to cover up dark circles, she didn't do a very good job at it. Why would she wear a sweater in this weather, it's a little too warm still. I decide to text Eren to let him know that she's resurfaced.

 ** _FRANZ_** : Hey, just thought I'd let you know that Abbi is in class today… But she looks like total shit. No need to text back man.

 ** _EREN_** : Thanks man, textin u bck anyway. Gonna tell Armin and he might see her after class.

Feeling a little better that Armin will hopefully see her, I left it like that and focused on the task at hand…. English.

 **Abbi's POV**

That was the most horrid hour and 45 minutes ever. As soon as we are dismissed I make my way out as fast as I can. I make my way across the courtyard, past all the happy people. I pull my phone out to call for an Uber, when my foot connects with a loose piece of concrete slab, causing me to trip and fall to the ground. My chest hitting the concrete hard and the air rushing from my lungs. I try to lift myself up, but my arms are too weak, my head feels light and I bring a hand up to touch it and when I pull it back its warm, wet and covered in red. _I must've hit my head as well._ I start to sweat lightly, the dizzying sensation becomes uncomfortable, my eyelids feel heavy and its hard to keep them up. I can feel cool air on my forearm and notice my sweater pulled up. I hear footsteps running towards me, my name being called, spots cloud my vision. I feel a hand on my shoulder and catch a glimpse of ocean blue, but than everything goes black.

 **A/N: I am so very very sorry that it has taken me this long to update on this fanfic. I had no motivation or imagination to add another chapter. But I finally have and I hope you lovely people can forgive me. Please let me know what you think of this so far and if you have any advice or ideas. THANK YOU!**


	17. chapter 17

ARMIN'S POV

My phone buzzed in the pocket of my jeans. I was standing in line at a busy café waiting to order, as I pulled out my phone to read who the text was from. It was Eren, probably asking if I could grab him a hot chocolate. As I opened the text I realised it wasn't a request for the much loved hot chocolate but something about Abbi.

 ** _EREN_** : Hey He-man, got word off Franz, Abbi is in class but he says she looks like shit.

 _Abbi look like shit? That's_ _hard to believe_.

 ** _ARMIN:_ ** I'll see if I can catch her after her class is over. Thank you for informing me. NOW STOP CALLING ME HE-MAN!

 ** _EREN_** : Let me know how it goes HE-MAN!!

I decide to order Abbi a vanilla latte with 2 sugars. _I_ _wonder why she went to class today? I wonder why she hasn't talked to any of us? I hope she is ok._

I sit in the courtyard, waiting patiently, when I see her across the way. I want to run to her but I don't want to seem like I was stalking her or something. I begin to slowly walk towards her. She looks to be in a rush, she's not even paying attention to where she is going. It happened so fast. Next thing I know is she's on the ground and it looks like she is struggling to get up. I drop the drinks I had been holding, the warm liquids spilling over the cement. My feet start running before my mind can make sense of things. I can hear someone screaming her name, I realise its me. I lean down shaking her shoulder and rolling her over onto her back.

"Abbi? Abbi can you hear me?" My voice is full of panic and worry, "Oh god your head!"

I gently touch her forehead with the tips of my fingers. I reach for her phone, the screen now smashed from the impact with the ground, pocketing it. My eyes land on her exposed arm, noticing small bruises here and there, my eyes scan her face taking in the badly covered dark circles. I pull out my phone, dialing 911.

OPERATOR: You are speaking with a trained operator, what is your situation?

ARMIN: My friend… sh-she tripped and fainted and oh god, she spilt her forehead open… I uh I don't know what to do!

OPERATOR: Sir, please remain calm.

The rest of the phone conversation is a blurred mess to me. What I do remember is the ambulance coming and taking Abbi away on a stretcher. They allowed me to ride in the ambulance with her, holding her hand the whole way. At the hospital, I was escorted to the waiting room, I watched them wheel her away. I slumped down into one of the uncomfortable chairs, pulling my phone out and sending a group text to our friends and her dad, explaining roughly what happened.

 _I_ _really hope she's ok._


	18. chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER** **: I do not own SnK**

 **ARMIN POV CONT** …

I look over to the clock that's mounted upon the wall, for about the seventh time in 5 minutes. My mind is a mess, all thoughts are on Abbi. Best and worst case scenarios, scenarios in between, what our friends and Levi are going to do when they see that message. My phone vibrates on the seat next to me, breaking me from my trance. I reach over, expecting it to be a reply from one of my friends or even Levi, but the name I read was certainly a surprise.

MOON: _Hey cutie, waz wonderin if you'd be up for a trip to the book store_?

ARMIN: _Sorry Moon, not the best time right now. Raincheck_?

MOON: _Is something the matter hun? Anything that I could maybe help with? ;)_ ARMIN: _Nothing that you can help with. Sadly a close friend has been hurt, at the_ _hospital_.

MOON: _Oh no, who got hurt?_

I hesitate before pressing send.

ARMIN: _Abbi_.

MOON: _Oh sweetie, what are you doin worryin bout her? She probably took too many pills, tripped over and is being dramatic or is just fishin or attention. She's pretty clumsy and selfish. Plus I'm sure your other friend Edward is there, he can look after her for like a couple hours while you come hang with me :D_

My eyes are seeing red after reading that. I'm furious, that she would send such a thing, my hands are shaking slightly.

ARMIN: _That was very disrespectful. I've known Abbi since childhood and she is an amazing and very caring person. She's always putting others first. I was there with her when she got hurt, I was the one to call the ambulance, so don't go acting like you know her or what happened to her. Also his name is Eren not Edward. And if anyone is selfish, I'm sorry to say Moon, but it's you_.

I shove my phone into my pocket not wanting to see her reply. I hunch forward in the uncomfortable chair, shoving my face into my hands. I spend, what feels like hours, sitting like that. I hear a pair of doors slam open and light footsteps rushing somewhere. I would have dismissed the noise, as doctors and nurses rushing around, but something about the footsteps sounded oddly familar.

"Armin!"

The voice rose above all the noise. I looked up my eyes scanning the room, until they locked with a pair of stormy grey ones.

"Levi."


End file.
